Neo Vongola Primo
by skyconqueror1811
Summary: Tsuna had finally accepted the boss position as Neo Vongola Primo and came to Italy along with his friends and as expected, life of the mafia underworld was not easy at all. But with the power of Vongola family, they overcame all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: The party and an uninvited guest

It has been five years since the Arcobaleno representative battle and since Reborn started tutoring Tsuna, again, but for the title of Neo Vongola Primo of the Vongola family and everything was at peace. But sure enough, Tsuna was still as stubborn as ever, and he rejected the offer again and again, saying he didn't want to be the mafia boss or whatsoever. Now, the young boy was studying in Namimori High, and sure enough, along with his dearest friends of all.

-Haizz...this is no good...

Tsuna exhaustedly dragged his feet on the street, making his way home. His haizel eyes laid upon a white sheet of paper in his right hand, the other scratched the back of his head and the young boy sighed defeatedly again. It was nearly summer and the school report came in today and to be honest, Tsuna's one was quite bright with four C's, two B's and one B plus. Really, Tsuna had once expected more than that with his friends' help and all but...

-Dame-Tsuna, why are you spacing out there?

The sudden voice was cold and distant but yet familiar to the young boy startled him and as he turned around to look, he accidentally tripped over a rock and then fell down on the street.

-Owww...

A long, disappointed sigh.

-You are still as pathetic as ever.

-Don't you just stand here and say mighty things, Reborn! You are the one who startled me!

Tsuna crawled up on his feet and looked at a kid about 7 years old or so in black suit and a top black hat, with a green charmeleon on it. His face was really, just a baby and all but yet it looked so mature and experienced. The boy looked at Tsuna and asked, noticing the white paper.

-What do you have there in your hand?

-Oh, just the school report.

Before Tsuna could react, Reborn swiftly jumped up and snatched the paper from the older boy's hand and with just a quick glance, his whole body revealed an extremely dark aura. Not good...

Tsuna was really horrified and was sweating from head to toe. Because when that aura appeared around Reborn, the kid would do anything to venge out his anger. Now the victim clearly was poor Tsuna.

-R-Reborn...

-Hm?

-U-uhm...my report...

-What about it?

-...

Reborn looked at the I-am-worried-to-death face of Tsuna and chuckled to himself. Then the dark aura broke after a blink of an eye. Tsuna blinked. And blinked again. Reborn said calmly.

-Tsuna, you will be punished for this.

-HIIIII!

-By opening a party this evening.

-Huh?

Tsuna snapped out of his fear to look at Reborn with a confused look. What had just happened, was the boy too freaked out that he skipped something important?

-You have done well, dame-Tsuna. We will have a party tonight to celebrate your progress. This is much better than I expected and once again, you surprised me.

Tsuna threw his head back and laughed. For a bit back then, he thought he was going to be murdered by the self-exclaimed best hitman of the world. He picked the paper up, stuffed it into his bag and started walking off again with Reborn followed beside him (now that he was bigger, he couldn't tip-toe on the walls anymore).

They got home after awhile and Tsuna felt so happy coming back home. He was just relieved that he had a home to come back, feeling cozy and all. Opening the door, he was immediately tackled onto the ground. Second time of the day. Tsuna seriously needed a good rest.

He yelped out as he realized that his vision was blocked with some thingg

fluffy, tangled and black. And there came a proud yet playful laugh.

-Nyahahaha, play with Lambo-san, Tsuna!

Sure, the cow brat had aged to 10 but was still as childish as ever. He was lucky enough not having to go to school but staying home with Ipin and the 15 years old Fuuta. Tsuna slightly pushed the boy aside and yelled:

-Lambo, won't you at least let me take a breath?!

-Ne, Tsuna. Reborn had told me all.

-Eh?

-We are gonna have a party! Nyahahaha, Lambo-san will have all the food for himself!

Lambo jumped off and danced around happily. When it came to parties, Lambo would never turn the invitation down, sometimes even demanded to join. Ipin appeared from the door and greeted Tsuna:

-Konichiwa, Tsuna-san.

Turning at Lambo, Ipin frowned deeply. Even as his best friend, she could never stand the boy's naughty side. So she prepared a Gyoza Fist for Lambo.

-E-erm...Ipin, it wasn't really necessary to do that.

-Ah, I'm sorry, Tsuna-san, but since we are preparing for the party tonight, Lambo shouldn't destroy it.

And then she dragged the fainted Lambo inside. Tsuna sighed and got up as Fuuta appeared, smiling happily.

-Welcome home, Tsuna-nii.

-Ah, hey Fuuta.

That was when Reborn jumped in front of him and stomped on his leg.

-HIIIIIII! REBORN, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

-Ipin reminds me. Stop being a lazy turtle and prepare for the party. The invitations with the mark of Vongola family have been sent to everybody. The location will be the school gym.

-Wait, why there? Can't we just stay in my home?

-It's a party and we shouldn't interrupt the peace of the town during night time. Or do you want to be bitten to death?

Tsuna understood Reborn immediately. Hibari Kyoya would definitely blow his house up if the party turned wild.

-Hibari was invited too by the way.

Tsuna thought it was a good idea. Even though Hibari Kyoya despised crowding with herbivores, like he said, it's high time he got rid of his anti-social attitude and started joining people, really. Tsuna sighed and got to his room with Reborn followed behind (now that he was bigger, he couldn't ride on Tsuna's shoulder like before).

At 7 pm or so, Tsuna bid goodbye to his mother and set off. Lambo and Ipin was still arguing over a can of soda which they both liked. Fuuta was humbling to himself and Reborn was busy with his phone. Judging the look on the boy's face, it must be something very important but Tsuna didn't want to ask him despite his instant growing curiosity.

It was a short walk and they reached the destination in no time. The school gate was locked.

-What's the meaning of this, Reborn?

-Hm? We climb the wall to get in, of course.

-Wait. So you didn't contact the principle to rent the gym or something like that?

-What are you talking about? I belong to the mafia.

-Don't give me that kind of answer!

-Stop complaining and get in already.

Tsuna was about to protest when he suddenly felt odd. It was quite...silent around him and he turned around. Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta had already climbed in!

-Gosh, if Hibari-san knows this, he will seriously bite us to death.

-Only you, Tsuna because you're the boss and you have to take responsibility in your men's fault.

-I told you I'm not the boss!

Reborn sighed and he narrowed his eyes.

-Listen carefully, dame-Tsuna. I have something important to tell you.

-W-what is it? Why all of a sudden?

This seriously gave Tsuna a bad feeling. The way Reborn spoke, the look on his face and that phone call before, all made Tsuna feel very uneasy. It must be about that business again...

-I have just received an emergency call from the Vongola Headquarter in Italy.

Just as predicted. Tsuna frowned but managed to speak up.

-W-What?! D-Did something happen to it?

-No, apparently, it's all fine except for a fact that the Ninth has become ill.

-What? What happened to Grandpa?! Oops, I mean, the Ninth.

-Yes. He had a lung cancer and is unable to move around at the moment.

-When did he start having the cancer? And aren't there any cures for it?!

-No, sadly. The Ninth discovered about his health condition just two days ago. The doctors predicted that he has about a month left. And he wishes to meet you, in Italy of course.

-I-I guess I will go pay him a visit then.

-You know what he will talk to you about, no?

Tsuna looked at Reborn, and with a huge gulp, he nervously nodded his head. Reborn grinned widely and said:

-I would like to praise you for your stubborness and concern for a normal life. Really, if it was somebody else in your situation, they would accept the position right off the bat. But it's your life and us mafia respect one's thoughts. So just think about it. But for now, clear your mind and let's hit the party!

Tsuna was completely speechless upon entering the bright school gym and the sound of cheering. His friends were all there, even Dino and his subordinates and Enma Kozato (you can say this guy was the exact other version of Tsuna) along with his Shimon family. Gokudera immediately ran from he drink table to his side, greeting:

-Tenth!

And then came the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto:

-Yo, Tsuna. Thanks for inviting me to the party! My old man has even prepared top star sushi for us!

-Ah, thanks Yamamoto-kun.

-Hey, little bro.

Bucking Bronco came flying in with his usual cheerful smile on the face, Romario followed behind.

-Ah, Dino-san!

-Nice party, no? I came to Japan right after receiving your invitation. So how are you doing now?

-O-oh, I'm doing quite fine I guess.

But Dino had already dragged Tsuna to a corner of the gym, completely ignored the yelling from Gokudera.

-I have heard from Reborn. So the Ninth isn't quite well huh?

-Y-yeah. I'm thinking of paying him a visit in Italy.

-How about you come with me in 5 days when I go back to Italy? Romario can fly you back here anytime.

-Oh, thanks, Dino-san!

-Sure. Anything for my little bro. But I'm sure that you have knoen the true purpose of why the Ninth wants to meet you.

Tsuna let out a long frustrated sigh.

-Yeah. He must want to ask me to inherit the Vongola position again.

-I'm not going to persuade you or something but I think life of a mafia isn't all that bad. Well if it's your view, aside the criminal and murderous part.

-Um...

Tsuna didn't know how to reply because what Dino said was all true. If he was to become the Vongola boss, he wouldn't mind about the dangerous part but his friends. All of them were his Guardians so no wonder why he didn't want to drag them in such things.

Dino laughed and patted Tsuna's shoulder and said.

-Now, now. Don't stress yourself out. I'm just giving you an advice. But it's party time, ok?

Tsuna sighed but then smiled along with the blonde Italian. He retreated back to his position beside his friends and Ryoheu greeted him with extreme spirit. Until then, Tsuna didn't have a chance to look at the gym. It has everything. From the DJ stand to the dance floor. While he was still glancing around, Kyoko and Haru popped out of nowhere.

-Tsuna-kun!

-Tsuna-san!

-Ah, Kyoko-chan, Haru! You two come here too?

Haru immediately tugged his right arm, happily said:

-Ah, thank you for throwing a party. Honestly, I'm tired with school and just want to kick back.

Tsuna slowly backed down from the hyperactive cosplayer and then spotted Enma along with his family and ran over.

-Enma-kun!

-Ah, hello, Tsuna-kun.

Enma smiled despite the injuries on his face and those white bandages on his arm. Tsuna sighed upon looking at that and worriedly asked.

-Enma-kun, were you bullied again?

-Ahaha...well, you can tell.

Enma scratched the back of his head and looked down on the ground shepishly. The poor boy, despite owning the great power of the Earth element, was always bullied every now and then and he was as clumsy as our dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled and dragged Enma away from his family and pushed him over to his family and they were greeted happily. But while they were having a good time, there was a huge explosion from the other side of the gym...

Tsuna ran out to see what was happening and that was when he spotted a huge violet spiky ball and some sound of metal crashing. A huge ruckus. A battle. A trident and tonfas. Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro.

Tsuna yelled out:

-Please stop, Hibari-san, Chrome-chan! Why are you two fighting?!

Hibari continued on fighting and completely ignored the crowd. But upon hearing the call, Chrome stopped and turned to look at them and she blushed shepishly, answering their greet with a wave. But unfortunately for her, Hibari didn't skip a beat and kept attacking. He ran up front and raised his tonfa and then swung for a hit right at her head.

You wouldn't want to know what would happen if Tsuna didn't turn into Hyper Dying Will mode and flew up front to take the hit for Chrome on the stomach and got thrown straight at a wall. Hibari seemed really pissed off while Tsuna, after taking the critical hit, fell onto the ground and coughed out some blood. Third time of the day already. Gokudera screamed angrily and took out his dynamites, cursing Hibari like mad but Tsuna told him to stop.

Chrome was really horrified and ran by her boss side and helped him up, apologizing over and over like a machine. But Tsuna just smiled and patted her reassuringly.

-Boss...

-I'm ok. Thank you Chrome. But why didn't you get in the gym and join the party instead of fighting Hibari-san?

Before the skull eye-patched her could give an explanation, Hibari reappeared in front of them with a deadly aura and tonfas ready in his hands.

-Herbivore, you interrupted our fight. I will bite you to death instead.

Tsuna wobbled on his feet and replied weakly.

-H-Hibari-san, please don't fight here. You yourself are causing damages to the school properties.

Tsuna raised his finger and point at the school ground. Don't try imagining the screen, you probably can never reach the true image. That was when reality hit Hibari and the man seemed to be very worried but he refused to mouth it out. Instead he just turned on his heel and left. Tsuna sighed and the rest rushed over to him, wondering aloud if he was ok. Tsuna smiled and told everyone to get back to the gym while he went to the nurse room and find a first-aid kit.

To say that Tsuna was afraid of the dark was an understatement. He was freaked out and at some point, he nearly couldn't move his feet after hearing the wind knocking on the windows along the hall. Tsuna was on the verge of turning back to the gym when he heard a light chuckle somewhere aorund him. Wait, a chuckle?! Around him?! In the dark?! There?!

Tsuna immediately looked every direction. But the chuckle kept going long and that freaked the poor boy out. But Tsuna remained strong and he called out:

-Who's there?

For a good moment he thought he was just imagining things because the chuckle stopped. And when he was about to continue on his walk, a voice came:

-Having fun, brat?

Tsuna startled. The voice was deeply cold yet he thought he had heard it somewhere before. That same voice which could make anybody shiver in fear if needed. Tsuna stumbled back a bit and kept on glancing around cautiously:

-Who's there? Come out now.

Then Tsuna hit something behind him and he turned around to catch a glimpse of it. It...no he, was a person. Tsuna couldn't work out the man's whole face but he was wearing sone kind of old uniform for the rich in the old centuries, a pair of high boots and a pineapple like hair. Wait hold on. What?!

-D-Daemon Spade!

-Nufufufu. I am glad to know that you still remember me well, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna immediately took the blue round pills and entered Hyper Dying Will mode, ready to battle against the Vongola First Mist Guardian anytime and took a defensive stance. Tsuna required:

-Why are you here?

-Nufufufu. You little brat, get ahold of yourself! Still using the Vongola power despite rejecting the offer to become the boss.

Tsuna stared at Daemon Spade. Something seemed off. He didn't figure out any murderous aura around Daemon Spade but it was the strongest illusionist in the history we talking about here so who knew what he could do. Daemon, who had been watching Tsuna's movements, chuckled to himself again and finally spoke up.

-Nufufufu. Don't need to suspect me. I'm not using any of my ability to hide away my aura.

-Answer me straight. Why have you come back?

-Nufufufu. You know the answer. I have some business which I would like to discuss about...Neo Vongola Primo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The discussions

_**Hey everybody. I was so excited that I had finally finished with the first chapter of my first fanfic that I forgot to write some notes. So, to begin with, please call me Flare-kun and I'm obssessed with khr, Pokemon and dbz. To be honest, I'm a boy and don't expect me to write mushy things and I focus on adventure fanfics. If you're wondering, I only ship 1896. I'm a beginner so please leave me a review. Thank you and Flare-kun is out ^~^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (though I wish to, really x3)**_

Much to Daemon Spade's amusement, the young boy sighed in defeat and then he retreated back to his normal state, the little dying will flame on his forehead vanished. The man slightly chuckled again and Tsuna spoke up.

-So you know about that already.

-My, don't sound so gloomy. It's not just me! Everybody knows. So I'm paying you a visit. Though it really has been a long time since we last met so why don't we just open up and talk heart to heart?

Tsuna slightly nodded, unsure about what to say. Though in the dark, Daemon could clearly see the boy's movements. Another mysterious chuckle and with a snap of his fingers, the whole school hall disappeared from Tsuna's sight and instead, he found himself sitting on a...couch.

He jerked his head up and took a glance at every direction. He was in quite an antique yet spacious room with the weak light coming from a lantern hanging from the ceiling. For the furniture part, there weren't mant things but a tea table, a grand piano which somehow was playing a classic piece though nobody was there to the right of him near the room's corner and a bookcase full of old dusty books, written in a foreign language which he pretty sure was Italian. Then finally he laid his gaze upon the person sitting in front of him.

Daemon Spade was sitting there opposite him, one leg on the other, sipping silently from his cup of green tea like nothing around him was of importance. Then he shifted his gaze at the confused boy and gestured him over another green tea cup on the table, casually asked:

-Sugar?

Tsuna blinked. Was this really what Daemon meant by business?

-Umm...no thanks. I think I'll pass.

-Well, up to you, boy.

With a simple shrugged, Daemon continued on with his tea like nothing had happened. Tsuna was so tired and worn out yet his head was still working with all its might in order to figure out what the first Mist Vongola guardian was thinking in his head. They say that violence isn't a good way to develop connection between people, and sure enough, Daemon Spade had left a really bad impression in Tsuna. But in his view, the I'm-obsesses-to-Vongola-family man in front of him was nothing like back then but still, his body refused to relax even just a tiny bit. Must be the mafia intuition. Tsuna once again demanded for an answer.

-Why did you bring me here?

-Nufufufu...both of us know the answer already.

-Then shan't we get straight to it?

-Nufufufu...don't you get cocky and talk to me with that kind of manner, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Unknown to the boy, Daemon was reading every of Tsuna's thoughts and watching his expressions on the face through his dark bang. When it came to amusement, Daemon could stay and watch the young Vongola tenth boss all day without any hint of boredom because he would be surprised every now and then. Who knows such a loser middle schooler with nothing good inside him also had a strong side? But business is business and the time is limited so Daemon decided it was best to go along with the discussion already.

-Nufufufu...Do you know why the Ninth Vongola boss had a lung cancer all of a sudden?

-No, but...

The question was kind of odd which made Tsuna have to jerk his head up to look at the man and with just a quick glance, he had known the answer. He yelled angrily.

-You! How dare you made the Ninth ill?

-Nufufufu...now, now, calm your smartass down, boy.

Tsuna was still very angry. He didn't understand the man in front of him as to why he would cast a disease on the current boss of his own beloved family. His temper popped out from his forehead and he clenched his fist, stopping himself from throwing a punch at the smug-looking man in front of him. Daemon ignored him and continued on:

-So the Ninth has a cancer and he wishes to meet you, no, soon-to-be-Neo Vongola Primo?

-Cure him, now! How could you possibly push his health condition into danger just to force me into replying to the request?!

Daemon glanced at the boy amusingly. How could he simply ask his once-upon-a-time enemy to cooperate with him? Näive, too näive, didn't deserve to become the mafia boss at all but then again, he had never intended to be.

-Nufufufu...sure I can help you with that. But nothing is free.

-What are you planning...?

Daemon's face changed from the joking and carefree mode into the extrememly serious one. He narrowed his eyebrows at the boy while saying, very slowly.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, you carry the blood of Vongola Primo and have accomplished all what other successors of the family couldn't and you even have obtained the true form of the Vongola rings. Others have deemed you worthy but I don't approve of that.

Tsuna grew impatient. Each second of this discussion was each second which Vongola Ninth had to suffer his pain.

-I heard your speech last time already and I will repeat again. I don't want to be Vongola tenth or Neo Vongola Primo or whatsoever and I will never be. Now please continue on.

-Nufufufu...Everyone knows that. But haven't you ever thought about what you have done under the name of the Vongola family? The Ring Conflict, the future arc, fighting against me and then the Arcobaleno representative battle. After everything you have gone through and the knowledge you have gained, you are now part of the mafia, something you can't deny.

-Sure but I can still withdraw right? Reborn said you mafia respect others' thoughts.

-Nufufufu...But not me.

-What?!

-Careful, boy, you're not one to talk here.

Before Tsuna could react, a flash of something metalic and silver shone right before his eyes and the next thing he knew, Daemon was pointing his dearest scythe at him with a satisfied grin spread on his face.

-Daemon...you...

Tsuna got on his Hyper Dying Will mode immediately again and flew backward, knocking the bookcase all over during the process and he stood firmly on the other side of the room, watching Daemon cautiously while the man just sipped the green tea from his cup nonchalantly again and played with the weapon on his hand. Tsuna yelled.

-After all this time, you are still going on with that kind of nonsense? I told you I don't want to be the boss and I refuse to become one! I was forced to borrow the Vongola power to safe my friends!

Daemon shrugged, who seemed not to care about the rampage the boy was holding in, took another sip from his cup of green tea. After awhile, Tsuna sighed.

-I will take my leave then.

He walked to the huge golden door and cracked it open. Pitch black was all he could see, nothing else, no sign of just a little light. Daemon spoke up from behind uninterestedly.

-Foolish boy you won't want to know what would happen if you walked out there, I promise. We all know that this room is none other than my illusion, right?

-What are you trying to point out with this? I have to get out of here and get back to my friend or they will worry to death!

-Nufufufu...there is one way out of here if you must.

Tsuna deadpanned right away.

-I don't want to fight against you.

-Oh you don't have to. You just need to find a way to distract me enough to break free from this illusion.

-It's all the same.

-I prefer to say it the other way.

_Crash_. The cup in his hand was smashed into pieces and the tea poured down onto his lap. Tsuna had already entered his Hyper Dying Will mode and he withdrew back to his position and said firmly.

-Focus on the battle.

-Nufufufu...I can sense the anxiety growing bigger and bigger in your stomach, boy. Breaking my cup is a huge mistake there. Now what will you do?

Daemon finally stood up lazily and swung the scythe in his hands. Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to gather as much resolution as possible and the flame both on his forehead and fists burnt up fiercefully. The ring on his fingers suddenly lit up and a small figure jumped onto his shoulder. The shy sky lion, Nuts, roared at his oponent and Tsuna patted it on the head while saying.

-Nuts, Cambio Forma Vongola Gear Version X!

Nuts roared again before jumping up and fused with Tsuna into Version X mode. Tsuna calmly raised his red and thick golve at Daemon and gestured an X.

-Here I come.

Daemon snickered and took a defensive stance on his position. Tsuna analysed his opponent cautiously and within just a blink of an eye, the young brunette was in front of the illusionist, threw a punch at his face just to be stopped with the scythe. Tsuna repeatedly tried to create a critical impact on the man but was effortlessly parried away. Daemon laughed bitterly.

-Nufufufu...Is that all you can do, brat? Talk about strength, you're just a wimp. I wonder why Primo keeps insisting on making you the boss. At least Xanxus is a much better option.

Tsuna didn't reply. Inside he seriously wanted to get out of this mafia mess too but first he had to get out of this illusion. Tsuna glanced at his surrounding and suddenly shot a X Cannon at it. Nothing happened. Not even a scratch on the wall. It was still in perfect condition. Daemon chuckled again.

-So you really don't want to fight me and intend on breaking the illusion only. No matter what you do, the wall won't change unless I lose my concentration.

Tsuna remembered that Hibari was once able to break through Genkishi's illusion and the only way was to fight. He fought in his mind, one wanted to fight and get back to his friends, one warned him not to hurt the man. He tried to find a solution but just came up with nothing.

-Boy, just fight. That's the easiest way out.

-Hm...that means there are still other ways...

Tsuna flew straight at Daemon and the man raised the scythe to defense himself but instead of hitting him, he saw orange flame burst from the boy's both palms and he flew around Daemon in a circle slowly higher and higher. It was the X-Stream technic. Tsuna created a strong typhoon and trapped Daemon inside right in the center.

Daemon, upon understanding what the boy was planning on, slammed his scythe onto the concrete floor and purple rays of flame burst out, crackling the floor. The rays collided against the typhoon and Tsuna tried to dodge them. Slowly, the typhoon was put out, leaving Tsuna in the air flying from corners to conners, dodging those dangerous mobilistic rays trying to grab him under the control of Daemon. Tsuna tried blasting his flame at those rays but no use.

-Nufufufu...Sawada Tsunayoshi, you have an hour to get out of here. If not, you'll be trapped in here forever.

-Tch...

Tsuna launched himself at Daemon again but this time, aiming for the scythe in his hand. Daemon quickly swung his scythe at Tsuna's stomach, giving a direct hit. Tsuna stumbled back and coughed out blood from his mouth but he wiped them away and continually shot X-Cannons at Daemon. He inwardly questioned why the illusionist wasn't using his Flame of Night this time but Daemon answered like he was able to read the boy's mind.

-Upon getting back to hell, unfortunately, the Flame of Night is sealed away from me. But don't think that I can't kill you with my original mist flame.

-I don't predict anything. But you're just simply defeated again, Daemon Spade.

-Nufufufu...I don't think I get what you're talking about.

But that was when he noticed. Tsuna had reversed back to his Hyper Dying Will mode only with Nuts eyeing him carefully on his shoulder and was standing on the floor, doing nothing but closed his eyes and placing his hand in front of him and Daemon's eyes widened. That was the Zero Point Breakthrough Reverse stance!

-Nufufufu...so you insist on not hurting me...

Tsuna didn't reply. He shut his eyes closed as flame on his forehead flickered and shot every here and there, leaving a trail of orange behind. Daemon tightened his grip on his scythe and swung himself at Tsuna.

-You're open.

-Nope. Not at all.

And his eyes snapped open, flame from his forehead stopped shooting away. Daemon could feel the energy and resolution in him was being drained away from him but he stood still. Tsuna noticed that the surrounding was beginning to melt away, revealing the familiar scene of the long hall and he pushed the technic to go further. Daemon used his last energy to send the scythe flying at Tsuna and the boy made it in time, jumped to the right but the scythe left a deep cut on his neck. Then Daemon collapsed on the ground and they were both back in the school.

Tsuna forgot all about his injury and he came by the man's side to lift him up against the wall. Daemon was subconcious and Tsuna was awared that the man was still plotting on something but decided to go find the first aid kit and came back a while later. Tsuna sighed as he was about to treat the wounds when Daemon kicked him off.

-Nufufufu...näive. Too näive for the boss position.

Tsuna didn't reply. He was tired of hearing these words since he himself didn't want to become the boss and everybody knew that already. He just pushed the kit over, saying:

-Before leaving you should treat your wound first. I don't think Primo will be happy to see his friends covered with injuries. And now, I will repeat this. Please remove the cancer from the Ninth. He has nothing to do with this.

-Nufufufu, stubborn boy...

And then Daemon disappeared not giving a direct answer. Tsuna sighed and picked the first aid kit up, treating his own cut on the neck. He didn't really have a lot of strength after the short battle so he decided to lean against the wall, waiting for himself to fully recover.

He was half awake and deep in thoughts when he heard his friends calling came to his ears and he looked around. He was crowded with everybody and their faces were mixed with worry, confusion and panic. He could hear the questions and Gokudera's hand shaking his shoulder but he said nothing. That was when Reborn stepped in and kicked Tsuna's face rather hard and brought him back to reality.

-Oi, dame-Tsuna. Why are you spacing out? We have been finding you for an hour!

Tsuna looked at Reborn and registered what was going on around him. He signaled Reborn with his fingers and the boy understood. He innocently turned around and explained.

-Dame-Tsuna fell down the stairs and he thinks he has his bone broken and wants to sit there to recover a bit. Now, the party has to be closed early.

And of course, everybody bought that as an answer with no doubt. Tsuna smiled and tried to calm they all down, saying that he was fine while trying to hide his deep cut and he just needed a rest.

On the way home, Tsuna told Reborn about what happened and the young hitman just kept silence, deep in his own thoughts and Tsuna didn't want to interfere. Reborn finally spoke up.

-So after that battle, Daemon still wants to stop you from becoming the boss? I must admit, that's pretty annoying. Now, Dino said that he will come back to Italy in five days and that you can come with him. I will ask the principal for day offs and you will stay in Italy until summer vacation which is not too far away anymore.

-H-Hey, I can't just leave home and come to another country so easily like that! I need Mom's approval!

-Of course that Maman will let you go. But just incase she won't, you can call your dad Iemitsu to persuade her. He's the CEDEF boss and currently in Italy, remember?

-No way I will call that bastard for help! I will never ask him to do me a favour.

-Che. You shouldn't say that as a son. Iemitsu just has to act like a loser because of his job. You know that after battling against him right, dame-Tsuna?

-Still I can't believe he work for the mafia and especially the Vongola family! He might as well be the one to drag me into this mud in the first place.

-Stop whining already since you can't do anything about that. You should feel honored to be the boss position's candidate.

-Hey Reborn. Can I ask you a question?

-What?

-Why do you join the mafia? There are only killing and battling inside there.

Reborn snickered at Tsuna's question and replied calmly.

-I was born to be in the mafia, not that I mind. I was trained to become the best of all and I sure make a good use of my ability. Life of a hitman is always dangerous and thrilling but at the same time, adventurous and exciting.

-I wonder if I should become the boss. Sure it'll be a better life than the no-good life I'm having right now but I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave the peace here. And then again, my friends will be involved and I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to hurt anybody at all.

-Figured that you will say so. And remember that the Vongola family is now involved in the mafia world so much it even became the most important and strongest family out of all. It's time for you to make up the decision of your life and stop being a little kid already.

What a big task that was for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The next three days, Tsuna spent his time like normal, which meant going to school, getting bad grades and being clumsy. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and his Mom had agreed on letting him go to Italy. Hse really surprised her son because right after he finished his, story she beamed happily that he could go, saying something about a great opportunity for him to know more about the world and places but in fact, he got to know more about a disaster. What about the next two days?

On the fourth day, Tsuna spent the whole day packing up for the trip and he needed lots of clothes because according to Reborn, he had been arranged to stay in Italy for about two weeks! He didn't expect having to go away that long.

Tsuna sighed as he threw himself onto the bed. For the first time in his life, he cleaned his bedroom by himself and everything was neat. He reached out for a wooden picture frame on the drawer beside his bed and brushed his sleeve against it. That was the photo of he and his friends after graduating Namimori Middle school. He must bring this with him. It was his most valuable possession and pride.

Nuts was sleeping soundly on his pillow and Tsuna stroked the little lion on his head. His eyes snapped open and he yawned tiredly. His head turned to look at his master and upon seeing the hard expredsion on Tsuna's face, Nuts grumbled and jumped onto his lap and nudging his stomach, demanding for an explanation but Tsuna just patted it subconciously, still in his thoughts. And then it happened.

The ring on his hand suddenly shone brightly and Tsuna had to cover his eyes to prevent the blinding flash of light while Nuts nervously hid behind Tsuna's back, afraid of what was happening. But Tsuna knew exactly what was going on. Inside, he wondered what was the purpose of it...

And the light was nowhere to be seen but a man came into sight. Tsuna knew clearly who the man was. The man, likr usual, was wearing a black cape and a string of gold medals was attached to it. A sleeveless striped silver vest, shite buttoned shirt and the dark pants. His hair was nearly the same as Tsuna except for a fact that it was yellow and his face was blank, holding no emotion or such at all. That orange Dying will flame was burning on his forehead. The man who was the first boss of Vongola boss and named Giotto, had came to pay a visit.

**Author note: Flare-kun is so proud that he has finally finished the second chapter. Ok let's get straight to the point. I'm so happy that there are people who followed my story because you know what? I'm writing this story on my own PHONE because my Pa doesn't want me to touch his computer so yeah maybe there are some problems with the font. Anyway, I'm finished and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews are appreciated and Flare-kun is out ^~^**


End file.
